MSN CONVOs
by TaeyaSuri
Summary: The Tamora Pierce favourites engage the the favourite teenage act of instant messaging eachother.
1. Chapter 1

Just something I wanted to try out, review if you want more. I know they're a little random but whatever, isnt everyone on the inside?

* * *

Okay, i know it makes no sense but the Tamora Pierce characters are on msn!

These characters all belong to Tamora Pierce not me :(

* * *

**HotFieryRanga says:**  
Greetings.

**SexyPrince says:**  
Hello.

**HotFieryRanga says:**  
You're back from that ball already? That was quick, didnt Lady Delia want to accompany you back to your rooms tonight?

**SexyPrince says:**  
No, she didnt. She was busy. Say Squire, would _you _perhaps want to come to my room?

**HotFieryRanga says:**  
You know that I would like that very much though I'm not sure its the best idea...

**SexyPrince says:  
**I'm taking off my tunic now...

**TheGeniusOne has entered the conversation.**

**TheGeniusOne says:**  
Hey guys, have you seen from/heard from Raoul recently?

**SexyPrince says:**  
Sorry Gary, we havent seen him in ages.

**FutureHero has entered the conversation.**

**FutureHero says:**  
Hey guys, whats up?

**TheGeniusOne says:**  
Hey Raoul would you like to come to my room? I have... something to show you.

**FutureHero says:  
**Course! I'll be there as soon as possible, have a nice night guys!

**FutureHero has left the conversation.**

**TheGeniusOne has left the conversation.**

**HotFieryRanga says:**  
Hey Jon, have you progressed any further then taking your tunic off?

**SexyPrince says:**  
grin I am way further then that.

**HotFieryRanga says:**  
Mind if i join you?

**SexyPrince says:**  
What changed your mind?

**HotFieryRanga says:  
**shrug Well if Gary and Raoul are getting some we might as well too...

**SexyPrince says:**  
Well, i wouldnt want my cousin to get more then me...

**HotFieryRanga has left the conversation.**

**SexyPrince has left the conversation.**

Sorry i know it sucks!! **PLEASE REVIEW**. if no one reviews i wont write anymore. **THIS IS NOT AN EMPTY THREAT**


	2. Chapter 2

Once again all these characters belong to Tamora Pierce :(

And once more this may perhaps the randomest, weirdest thing you read today!!

i hope, or else i'm losing my charm :P

* * *

**StillAsWater says:** hey Neal, sup?

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** did you seriously just say "sup" Kel? that isnt correct english!! I think what you mean to ask is how i am, is that it?

**BlueEyedSegeant says:** shut up meathead

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** thats SIR meathead to you

**StillAsWater says:** shut up meathead

**TheOnlyRealGod:** *gasp* this is unfair!! you two are teaming up agaisnt me!! ME, your best friend and your favourite cousin!

**BlueEyedSegeant says:** come on Kel, lets join together and fight of this cankerblossom!

**StillAsWater says:** can we do it another time? Raoul wants me to practise jousting!

StillAsWater appears to be offline

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** come on Kel, lets join together!! Honestly Dom, how obvious can you be?

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** i dont know what you're talking about meathead

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** SIR meathead!!

TheOnlyRealGod has left the conversation

BlueEyedSergeant has left the conversation

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** so Dom, my beloved cousin...

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** what do you want meathead?

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** are you going to ask my bestest buddy out anytime soon?

**BlueEyedSergeant says**: no Nealan, i am not attracted to your bestest buddy in anyway, shape or form

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** oh, i think you are. and i think you two would make a VERY nice couple. i mean, your... something and she's...her. It could work!

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** you really think it could work out between me and Kel?

StillAsWater has signed in

**StillAsWater says:** hey guys, what were your talking about?

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** nothing

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** you.

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** subtle Neal, thanks you're really subtle.

**StillAsWater says:** what were you saying about me?

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** Dom likes you

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** so subtle arent you Nealan, sutble, tactful and oh so smooth

**StillAsWater says:** i like you to Dom, we're good friends

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** Honestly, Dom you like Kel as more then a friend. Kel, its no secret that you like Dom as more then a friend! so hurry up and get together!!

**StillAsWater says:** do you really like me THAT way Dom?

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** umm... yes, i do, do you really like me that way?

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** yes, i said he did and i dont lie!! i knew you two crazy kids would get together, i mean i could just feel the sparks when you first met! Oh, i am the greatest matchmaker ever to have lived

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** Oh Kel, i love you so much

**StillAsWater says:** i love you too my little Dommiepoo

**TheOnlyRealGod says:** okay this is starting to get awkward...

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** when i get you alone Kel i want to...

TheOnlyRealGod has signed off

**StillAsWater says:** so we still friends Dom? now that we're done freaking Neal out?

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** you know Kel this has got me thinking....

StillAsWater has signed out

**BlueEyedSergeant says:** perhaps we could be more then friends...

BlueEyedSergeant has signed out


End file.
